El Dios Del Sexo¡¡¡¿Frígido!
by Sasuko-Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke es un publisista de 25 años, pero ademas es un gigolo, le encanta el Sexo. Itachi, su hermano mayor le advierte que tenga cuidado. ¿que pasara cuando el amor toque a su vida?- -¡¡¡por que mi p*** no se para!-. -te lo adverti, sasuke- .:.Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1: ¡sorpresa,sorpresa!

**Aclaración: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Sasuke y ambos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Titulo: **El dios del Sexo…¡¡¡¿Frígido?!!!

-….- dialogos.

-_**english**_ **(español) y **_**français**_** (español).**

_-cursiva-_ pensamientos de reflección de los personajes.

_-"cursiva"-_ pensamientos momentáneos de los personajes.

Ahora si, pasen a la lectura por favor n_n.

* * *

**Capitulo 1:** _¡sorpresa, sorpresa!_

**º º º º º**

Itachi se encontraba leyendo un libro con respecto a la investigación que le tocaría efectuar el día siguiente, tan ensimismado estaba que no noto la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse con tal quietud, queriendo con ello no hacer ruido.

Frente a ella, Sasuke ya hacia tomando de la mano a un joven chico de apariencia no mayor a los 19 años. El moreno, le hizo una seña con su dedo cerca de los labios, advirtiéndole que guardara silencio, ya que, como sabia, Itachi se encontraba estudiando.

Despacio caminaron entre el pasillo camino a las escaleras, cumpliendo con su objetivo una vez pasaron por el despacho de su hermano mayor, subiendo con ansias las escaleras para perderse entre las habitaciones.

Itachi, desde su lugar aun sin haber movido ni un solo músculo, cerró lentamente sus ojos antes de soltar un suspiro. Por mas que se lo dijese a su hermano, no pareciese que este entendiera.

Cerró su libro y lo deposito en el escritorio frente a él, para seguidamente levantarse de su cómoda silla reclinable y abrirse paso hacia su habitación, teniendo en su mente como único pensamiento, el que seria una muy larga y extenuante noche…

**º º º º º**

Al día siguiente, Sasuke se había despertado muy temprano en la mañana, asegurándose de que su visita anterior se marchase antes de que su hermano despertara. Fue una fortuna para el que su hermano no lo había previsto llegar, por que sabia, que Itachi por inconformidad, le aclararía ciertas cosas respecto a las regase de su hogar.

Escucho pasos de las escaleras y supuso que su hermano ya estaba levantado, y se encaminaba a prepararse un café –como siempre- pensó. Estuvo apunto de sentarse en su lugar cuando algo lo inquieto. Miro a su hermano quien tenia su intensa mirada negra clavada a su persona, de tal manera que le causo un poco de nervios, pero como buen Uchiha no lo aria a demostrar.

**-¿te divertiste anoche, hermanito?-**

¿Eran ideas suyas o su hermano sabia algo de lo que paso anoche?. No lo más probable es que se imaginase que anoche llego muy tarde. Pero lo mejor era zanjar el tema.

**-si, bastante-** corto de manera que su hermano viese la indirecta en sus palabras.

**-me alegro por ti –**declaro encaminándose hacia la estantería **–pero me alegraría más que no trajeras a tus aventuras a la casa-** se giró mirando acusadoramente a su hermano menor.

Sasuke cerró muy lentamente sus ojos antes de soltar un sonoro bufido, sabia perfectamente que su hermano no era tonto y menos estúpido. Se levanto con la intención de salir del lugar, pero una mano en su antebrazo lo detuvo, sabia lo que vendría y no queriéndole dar mas vueltas al asunto, encaro al mayor.

**-Sasuke –**hablo con raspocidad **–sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de que traigas a desconocidos a la casa -**entrecerró sus ojos a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

Sasuke rodó los ojos antes de contestar.

**-si lo se, ¿pero adivina que?. Esta también es mi casa-** dijo en voz neutra.

**-si, se que es tu casa también, pero también se que llegamos a un común mutuo acuerdo ¿lo olvidaste?-** su voz subía de tono cada vez mas, lo que le indico a Sasuke, que hablara con claridad.

**-no, no lo olvide –**se soltó del agarre de su hermano y se sentó en la silla **–es solo que se me hace una completa idiotez eso de seguir las reglas, ya sabes el dicho, las reglas se hicieron para romperse –**agrego burlonamente lo ultimo, de antemano sabiendo, que eso molestaría mas a su hermano.

**-mira Sasuke –**Itachi cerro sus ojos ya cansado de tantas vueltas que estaba dando el asunto, a si que decidió cortarlo ya **–no me molesta que te ecuestres con cuantas personas se te vengan en ganas. Ni me molesta que salgas asta altas horas de la noche por que a fin de cuentas ya estas lo bastante mayorcito como para saber a que cosas te metes. No me molesta que seas un gay reprimido con complejo de gallito –**eso dolió en el orgullo de Sasuke **-No me molesta que seas un maldito prostituto –**levantó la mano callando a su hermano antes de que reclamase **–por como vives tu vida, eso es lo que pareces –**aclaro con apatía **-Pero, lo que si me molesta es que traigas a casa a menores de edad-** al acabar clavo su reprobatoria mirada en su hermano.

**-¿terminaste?-** lo miro con una mueca de fastidio pintada en sus labios.

**-Sasuke, te lo advierto, tienes 25 años, y haces cosas que ya no deberías hacer, es bueno tener una vida sexual activa, pero ten en cuenta que tienes que formalizar tu vida con alguien, no puedes estar brincando de cama en cama, como se dice vulgarmente** –Sasuke lo miro sin cambiar su mueca, Itachi suspiro resignado **–pero en fin tu sabes, solo espero, que cuando te llegues a enamorar de verdad, no tengas problemas en…-** calló por la inseguridad de decirlo, Sasuke levanto una ceja **–nada, solo cuídate, por que si no, te puedes llevar, una desagradable sorpresa-** y una vez acabo, se encamino de nueva cuenta a su despacho.

Sasuke, miro por donde su hermano se había marchado, aun con la ceja encarnada. No sabia con exactitud a que se refería su hermano, pero el estaba seguro que nada malo le pasaría, por que el era Sasuke Uchiha. Y como todo un Uchiha, la suerte estaba a su favor.

**º º º º º**

**-Sasuke-san, el representante de la empresa Across, esta en la línea siete-**

La voz de su secretaria lo saco se su trance, agradeció a la joven y tomo el auricular antes de marcar el siete en el teléfono.

**-**_**yes, I can help you mr. **__**Thomson?**_** (Si, ¿en que le puedo ayudar, señor Thomson?) –**su voz era recatada y masculina, como usualmente la usaba en su trabajo.

-_**Mr. Uchiha, I need to confirm whether we can represent in our campaing**_** (Señor Uchiha, necesito que me confirme si nos puede representar en nuestra campaña) –**dictamino la otra voz por el teléfono.

**-**_**well, at this time I keep busy with some things I do, but I shall consult on my blog if I have a day off so that we agree, do you think?**_**(Bueno, en este momento me mantengo ocupado en algunas cosas que tengo que hacer, pero lo consultaré en mi bitácora si es que me queda un día libre para ponernos reacuerdo, ¿le parece?) –**y sin recibir respuesta colgó el auricular.

Se sobo en las sienes cansado de su agobiante trabajo como publicista, pero sabia que su sufragio no acabaría tan pronto por que en media hora tenia una junta demasiado importante con unos cuantos empresarios.

**º º º º º**

**-**_**Naruto, i lest bon d´entendre parler de vous de temps en temps, que lest lemiracle que tu nous rappelles?**_** (****Naruto, es bueno saber de ti de vez en cuando, ¿Cuál es el milagro de que te acordaras de nosotros?)-** reclamo con burla, ganándose una delicada risilla de la persona al otro lado del teléfono.

**-**_**Itachi, ne sois pas bête, je me souviens toujours vous**_** (Itachi, no digas tonterías, siempre me acuerdo de ustedes) –**Itachi sonrío ante la claridosa y dulce voz de la persona al otro lado del teléfono.

Naruto era un chico especial, pero era una pena que su hermano no lo hubiese visto antes. Tenía un carisma excepcional, era cariñoso, dulce, pero no por eso delicado, tenía un carácter fuerte, y una voluntad de hierro. Algo que a Itachi en lo personal adoraba de él.

**-**_**En chemin, ils apprennent à parler le français?**_** (Por cierto, ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hablar Frances?) –**la voz traviesa del chico provocó un cosquilleo en el moreno, no sabiendo a que tal extremo había cambiado su adorado hermanastro.

**-**_**Il ya quelque temps, lorsque vous avez decide de quitter la maison**_** (Hace bastante tiempo, cuando decidiste marchaste de casa)- **dijo y se creo un silencio tenso alrededor de él, sabiendo de antemano que el rubio se había incomodado por su respuesta.

**-**_**…comment est-il? **_**(¿Cómo…esta él?) –**su voz sonó dudosa, e Itachi supo inmediatamente de quien estaba hablando.

**-**_**Eh bien, je pense…**_** (Supongo que bien…) –**dudo en comentarle lo que su hermano hacia, pero prefirió callar, no quería hacerle daño. **-**_**Soit dit en àssant, quand viendrez-vous visiter?**_** (Por cierto, ¿Cuándo vienes a visitarnos?)-** cambio el tema pero sabia que Naruto se lo agradecía aun cuando no lo escuchase de su boca.

**-**_**Pour qui vient de vous appeler...**_** (Para eso te llamaba precisamente…)** –Itachi sonrió ante tal comentario, sabiendo de antemano, que su hermano se llevaría una Gran supresa…

**º º º º º**

Estaba demasiado cansado como para irse de farra ese día, así que oto por mejor irse a descansar a su casa. Anhelaba su cama y sus calientes mantas, no quería saber absolutamente nada del trabajo.

Cuando llego encontró a su hermano, sonriéndole de una manera muy extraña, miro a todas direcciones como buscando algo extraño en las habitaciones o en su persona misma, pero su hermano no se movía ni un ápice, ni decía nada.

**-¿Qué te pasa?-** molesto, encaró a su hermano, si le estaba jugando una broma, no le gustaba nada.

**-pasa que estoy feliz por que mañana nos va a llegar una sorpresa a la casa –**su sonrisa se incremento al observar como su hermano lo miraba sin entender.

**-¿de que hablas? –**

**-hablo de que mañana exactamente el día de mañana, el cual descansas, tenemos que ir a recoger a alguien al aeropuerto –**su sonrisa se agrando más y le dieron deseos de burlarse de su hermano, él cuan aun no entendía de que iba la cosa.

**-no entiendo –**bufó **–además, ¿eso que tiene de importancia, para mi, y de especial, para ti?- **miro a su hermano caminar hacia el living sin borrar su sonrisa, y se encamino tras él, no se iría a su cama asta que su hermano le diese que estaba pasando.

Itachi no dijo nada, eso desespero más a sasuke.

**-ya dime que demonios pasa –**miro con molestia a Itachi por tanto misterio al asunto.

**-Naruto…-**fue lo único que salio de sus labios, y miro la reacción de su hermano.

**-Naruto…-** susurro el nombre con desagrado e incredibilidad.

Itachi sabía por que su hermano lo odiaba y era por que, cuando los padres de Naruto murieron, sus padres decidieron adoptarlo, cosa que molesto a Sasuke, ya que cuando este cumplió los ocho años, no le habían festejado, por ponerle atención a Naruto que apenas era un bebido de tres años. Su hermano se lleno con rencor asía el pequeño bebe. Pero cuando los años pasaron, Naruto no solo había sufrido por la perdida de sus padres –cuando se entero de la verdad, a la edad de doce años- si no que eso le sumo la indiferencia de la persona que amaba, osease sasuke y por su aspecto físico. Por que aun recordaba, que Naruto siempre fue poco agraciado, físicamente. Recordaba que la última vez que lo vio antes de irse días después de cumplir los doce, estaba subido bastante de peso, tenía pigmentación en su piel, usaba lentes de fondo de botella y Bracket´s (frenos). Y no lo negaba, deseaba saber cuanto había cambiado desde hace seis años de su partida.

**-¿el anormal vendrá a casa?-** pregunto a un con incredibilidad en su voz, no queriendo creer lo que su hermano le dijo.

**-no le digas así –**Itachi frunció el ceño en señal de advertencia **–y si, vendrá mañana y tu me acompañaras a ir por el al aeropuerto –**levanto su mano antes de que sasuke replicara **–y es una orden-** afirmo sin aceptar queja alguna.

**-maldita sea…-**fue lo único que Itachi escucho murmurar a sasuke antes de que este se retirara a su habitación.

Soltó una sutil carcajada, esperando que las cosas se pusieran mas interesantes de lo que ya se estaban poniendo, solo faltaba, esperar que sorpresa traía Naruto consigo.

**º º º º º**

Eran las seis y media de la mañana y sus parpados dolían a mas no poder, en toda la noche no había pegado un ojo con lo que le confeso su desgraciado hermano.

No podía creer que ese odioso rubio anormal fuese a donde ellos, pero aun aunque quisiese no podía hacer nada contra ello.

Miro a su hermano, traer un cartel consigo con el nombre de Naruto, por lo que él estaba sentado en una de las tantas sillas del lugar, renegando por que llegase ya para regresarse a su cama.

El altavoz sonó anunciando la llegada del vuelo de Francia a Japón. Se levanto posándose enseguida de su hermano, este lo miro con una sonrisa burlona por lo que le ignoro.

**-¿emocionado?** –cuestionó burlesco tratando de hacer rabiar a su hermano.

**-para nada, ya me quiero largar, es todo** –su hermano negó ante la actitud tan arisca de su hermano así que mejor lo dejo por la paz.

Por las puertas entraban todo tipo de gente, entre ellas paso un rubio, gordo, con lentes de fondo de botella y pigmentación en la piel. Tanto Itachi como Sasuke creyeron que seria Naruto, pero, en ese joven había algo que no cuadraba.

**-¿Qué no Naruto tenia marcas en sus mejillas?** –Itachi miro a su hermano y este solo movió los hombros en señal de indiferencia.

**-¡¡¡ITACHI!!!- **

Ambos hermanos voltearon asía el dueño de tal grito, encontrándose una gran sorpresa frente a ellos. Itachi abrió la boca pero nada salio de esta, mientras sasuke habría sus ojos al máximo al examinar a la persona frente a ellos.

_¡¡¡¿Acaso __**ESE**__ era __**NARUTO**__?!!!_

**-me da gusto volver a verlos, chicos- **

Ambos miraron la sonrisa del rubio, anonadados aun por tal sorpresa de tenerlo frente a ellos.

_¿Qué demonios pasaba? _

Ese había sido el pensamiento de un Sasuke, que nunca espero, llevarse una impresión tan grande como la que tenia frente a sus ojos y que le gritaba en voz aguda _¡sorpresa, sorpresa!_.

* * *

Ya se, ya se, tengo muchos fic que no he actualizado, pero créanme tengo una razón para poner este, espero y les aya gustado, por que el no personal tengo muchísimas ideas respecto a esta historia, desde ahorita aclaro que es un SASUNARU aun que al principio no lo parezca.

Gracias nos veremos asta el capi dos. Les agradecería enormemente que me dejasen sus reviews.

De antemano aviso que la continuación la tendré lista antes del sábado si no es que la publico el viernes, pues hasta entonces se cuidan.

"_el que critica, no sabe que critica, lo que no le gusta de si mismo__**" **_


	2. Chapter 2: no puede ser

**Aclaración: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Sasuke y ambos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Titulo: **El dios del Sexo…¡¡¡¿Frígido?!!!

-….- diálogos.

_-cursiva-_ pensamientos de reflección de los personajes.

_-"cursiva"-_ pensamientos momentáneos de los personajes.

Ahora si, pasen a la lectura por favor n_n.

* * *

**Capitulo 2:** _no puede ser_

**º º º º º º **

Hacia cuestión de unas horas en las que había llegado a su trabajo, y del cual en el transcurso de estas, que no dejaba de pensar lo que en esa mañana había pasado.

+º+º+º+º+ FB +º+º+º+º+

**-me da gusto volver a verlos, chicos-** sonrío ante la estupefacción de los morenos, aguardando un poco asta que estos reaccionasen.

Itachi, miro de arriba a bajo al rubio frente a él. Tras esos seis años, si había cambiado considerablemente, ya no era ese pequeño niño que irradiaba pena a quien lo viese. Y tras llegar una buena conclusión –la mas obvia parece- se movió de su lugar estrechando en un gran abraso al rubio, quien no dudo en corresponder, con una intensidad mas que requerida.

**-me da gusto que estés aquí con nosotros, nuevamente Naruto-** la pequeña risita del rubio le hizo un cosquilleo en su oreja cuando este pareció agradecerle por tal detalle.

**-gracias Itachi –**se soltó poco a poco, dedicándole una ultima sonrisa antes de mirar al otro moreno presente **–me da gusto volver a verte, sasuke-** lo saludo cortésmente, sin siquiera acercarse a él.

El aludido, lo miro únicamente, sin devolverle el gesto al rubio. En lugar de eso, viajo su oscura mirada por cada rincón que estuviese descubierto por la ropa que este traía –la cual no era bastante cubierta-. Miro sus piernas, las cuales Traian unas extrañas botas coloniales negras que le quedaban un poco mas arriba de las rodillas. Más arriba un pequeño –y valla que era pequeño- short, envuelto con tela fina, que por atrás, se enroscaba de manera extraña para terminar con lo sobrante por los suelos. Un poco mas arriba, un corset que se ajustaba de tal manera que le hacia cinturita al rubio, en conjunto con una pequeña camisa de botones blanca detallada, mangas largas transparentes con decorado en piedras o diamantes. Y para finalizar en su cabeza y cabello, un pequeño sombrerito, con una rosa, plumas y encaje con pequeñas lluvias de listón y piedras preciosas. Y para rematar, todo el conjunto en blanco y negro.

Extraño, fue lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza, mas no dijo nada al respecto, ya habría tiempo de saber por que demonios, el mocoso vestía casi como una chica. Dirigió su mirada al rubio, enfocándolos en las perlas azules contrarias, mirándolo con cierto detenimiento, como si tratara de leerle la mente, cosa que le pareció imposible, por que a pesar de que esa mirada se encontraba tan trasparente, se negaba a descubrir sus mas íntimos secretos.

**-hm-** fue su única contestación, después de un tiempo prolongado en el que no pudo hacer nada.

El rubio lo miro con un impredecible reproche en sus ojos, más no dijo absolutamente nada, solo le dedico una minúscula sonrisa de comprensión. Dirigió su atención en el mayor de los morenos antes de hablar con una voz tan dulce que derritió un poco los sentidos de quien lo escuchaba.

**-¿que les párese si vamos yendo a…casa –**dudo un poco en pronunciar la ultima palabra teniendo la total atención de sasuke sobre él **–y platicamos allí con mayor tranquilidad?-**

Ambos hermanos se miraron un poco e Itachi le sonrío antes de asentir, sasuke simplemente viro la mirada hacia otro lado.

**-deacuerdo, vamos por tus maletas –**Itachi tuvo el impulso de tomar la maletita que el rubio tenia enseguida de si, pero algo, o mas bien alguien se lo impidió.

**-no será necesario que se moleste, yo cargare las maletas del joven amo-**

Tanto Sasuke como Itachi miraron al responsable de tan masculina voz, encontrando a un hombre de unos 23 años sonriendo de manera cortes, pero frívola a la vez –extraño- pensaron ambos. En si, el hombre era delgado, extremadamente blanco, y con unos ojos color escarlata brillantes, que combinaban perfectamente con sus vestimentas negras muy al estilo mayordomo. Pero pase a verse como alguien completamente normal, radiaba una masculinidad, porte y modalidad innata.

**-Sebastian-** el nombre salio con naturalidad y cariño de los labios del rubio, ganándose una seductora mirada departe del nombrado -o al menos eso les pareció a los otros dos morenos-.

El ambiente se torno un poco tenso y sobrecogido alrededor de ellos, no entendiendo la razón de tal hecho, el rubio, se giro lentamente hacia el ojirojo.

**-Sebas-chan, ¿podrías ir a recoger mis maletas, mientras aclaro unas cuantas cosas con los chicos?-** el nombrado, sonrió antes de inclinarse con respeto y retirarse del lugar sin decir palabra alguna, el rubio soltó un flojo suspiro antes de mirar nuevamente a sus hermanastros **–lo siento Itachi, debí decirte que mi mayordomo vendría con migo, pero cuando decidí venir, no tenia contemplado que él viniese-** sonrío con vergüenza, como un niño que es descubierto en una de sus mejores travesuras.

**-no hay problema Naru-chan –**Itachi trato en vano de esconder su molestia, pero su hermano, pudo darse cuenta de esta, mirándolo con atención **–será mejor irnos-**

El rubio y su hermano se encaminaron, hacia donde el mayordomo de Naruto los esperaba. Él mientras tanto, se quedo pensativo en su lugar. Habían unas cuantas dudas que rondaban en su mente, pero tenia entendido que a lo largo del tiempo en que estuviese el rubio con ellos se resolverían.

**º º º º º º **

**-¡y entonces paseamos por todo Inglaterra!, Sebastian ya había estado en ese lugar por lo que pasamos unos días hay-**

Ahí estaba otra vez ese nombre. Sebastian. ¿Qué no podía completar una frase sin nombrarlo?. Contando esta, era la veinteava vez que lo pronunciaba. Que fastidioso era escucharlo tan seguido y para colmo, ya se lo había aprendido asta de memoria. Soltó un bufido sin despegar la vista del ventanal de esa enorme casa, mirando con atención el jardín, donde –para variar- no ocurría nada interesante.

Itachi estaba en las mismas o en peores que su hermano, pues al igual que él, ya estaba arto de escuchar ese desgraciado nombre en cada relato del rubio, no es que le molestara, ese nombre, si no quien lo portaba en realidad. Naruto, hablaba de ese sujeto como si fuese el hombre perfecto, lo alababa y lo vanagloriaba con tanta confianza que llegaba a ser efímero, además de que el sujeto no parecía la gran cosa, excepto por que sabía hacer prácticamente TODO –y eso incluía hasta la cosa más estúpida-. Pero se abstuvo de decir algo, por que Naruto hablaba con tanta naturalidad, sin trabarse o tartamudear silaba alguna, su voz era hermosa, siempre lo fue, pero ahora tenía un toque de calidez que te embriagaba todos los sentidos del cuerpo. Miro a su hermano, dándose cuenta que para el era lo mismo, la voz del rubio sonaba como un arrullo embriagador, que te daba una sensación de dormitar. Ya que a juzgar por los parpados a entrecerrar de sasuke, sentía lo mismo que él.

**-joven amo-**

Los tres prestaron atención al ojirojo, el vago sueño que tenían sasuke e Itachi desapareció en ese instante. Naruto, sonrío un poco a lo que el ojirojo le correspondió cerrando los ojos antes de añadir palabra.

**-disculpe que lo interrumpa en su discurso, pero –**mirando el reloj en la pared **–es hora de sus clases de esgrima-**

Naruto también miro el reloj, soltando un pequeño bufido encantador, levantándose del cómodo sofá.

**-Itachi, ¿aun sigues ocupando el dojo de la mansión?-** el aludido asintió, antes de ponerse en pie dándoles una señal de que le siguieran.

Llegando al gran salón, que a pesar de estar un poco desabitado, se notaba limpio. El rubio camino, por todo el centro del lugar. Sonriendo de grata manera al recordar lo que alguna vez había sido ese mágico lugar –al menos para él-.

**-joven amo, seria favorable que pasase a ponerse el atuendo indicado-** Sebastian camino hacia el centro del lugar donde Naruto se encontraba entregándole un conjunto blanco -¿en que momento lo trajo?- fue el pensamiento de ambos hermanos. Ambos llegaron a una mutua conclusión, ese sujeto era de por demás extraño.

**-deacuerdo –**tomo el atuendo y se encamino al vestidor, pero antes de llegar, se giro encarando al ojirojo **–hoy... –**su cara adquirió un sutil tono rojo no pudiendo contestar la frase.

Sebastian sabia a que se refería el joven amo, por lo que sonrío un poco antes de contestar a su inacabada oración.

**-si al joven amo, le da pena con mi persona presente, puede hacerlo solo en esta ocasión –**girando para que el rubio siguiera su camino.

El rubio guro antes de soltar un débil suspiro, desapareciendo de la vista de los tres morenos.

Sasuke, no entendía de que iba la cosa, el sonrojo de Naruto había sido algo demasiado extraño, era como si hubiese sentido vergüenza con el ojirojo, pero no sabia de que clase de vergüenza. Itachi estaba en las mismas, la manera tan extraña de actuar de Naruto, era algo que no podía entender.

A los pocos minutos, el rubio apareció con su peto puesto, y la careta de metal.

**-Sebastian, ¿hoy practicaremos con el sable?-** el nombrado solo asintió antes de aventarle su arma.

**-póngase en posición, joven amo –**tomó posición elevando su sable a una longitud de sesentaicinco grados.

Los hermanos, se sentaron en unas sillas cerca del lugar para presenciar el encuentro entre el rubio y el mayordomo. Sasuke miraba con curiosidad a los contrincantes preguntándose desde cuando Naruto practicaba ese deporte tan refinado.

**-Sebastian, no quiero usar la careta –**el rubio se retiro la careta de su rostro antes de arrojarla hacia un lado.

**-corre bajo su riego joven amo, por que sabe perfectamente que no me contendré ante nada –**envainando su sable antes de retomar posición.

**-y espero que no lo hagas, por lo que es una orden –**entrecerró un poco sus ojos adaptando una conducta inusual en él. Frialdad **–pelea sin prejuicios-**

Itachi abrió un poco sus ojos ante la agria actitud del rubio, ese comportamiento no era parte de él, Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos al tiempo que fruncía su ceño, algo raro estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

Al contrario, Sebastian sonreía con complacencia, para luego tomar posición recta y sorprender a los dos morenos por su siguiente reacción.

Con la cabeza gacha, los ojos cerrados, con una rodilla al suelo, una mano a su espalda, y otra mano en su pecho, respondió al inerte rubio quien lo miraba sin un ápice de sentimientos en sus azulinos ojos.

_**-yes, my lord-**_

+º+º+º+º+ FFB +º+º+º+º+

Resoplo nuevamente, ¿que pasaba?, era como si Naruto guardara secretos, pero a la vez lo rebelase con solo unas cuantas demostraciones. ¿Quién era en realidad ese sujeto de ojos escarlata y por que Naruto estaban interesado en él?. No fuera que le importase lo que ese rubio hiciese o deje de hacer, pero ese comportamiento era demasiado recto o falso como para no notarlo.

De ahí en más, la pelea había sido demasiado interesante, debía admitir que Naruto era muy bueno manejando el sable, teniendo en cuenta que de las tres armas que se usaban en la esgrima, esa era una de las más peligrosas, ya que contaba con un filo adicional.

Pero lo más importante. ¿Desde cuando le gustaba ese deporte tan aburrido?. El caso era que a pesar de lo que pudo comprobar ese día, Naruto actuaba de manera muy extraña, tal vez –quiso creer- que el convivío con su madre y padre, le afecto lo suficiente como para que él tomara alguna cosas de ellos aunque no fuesen sus padres de sangre.

**-sasuke-san, la junta iniciara en unos cuantos minutos-**

La voz de su secretaria lo saco de su ensoñación. Miro los papeles en sus manos y maldijo a todos los jodidos dioses existentes por su falta de concentración.

**º º º º º º **

Aun no era la hora de la comida y su tripa pedía por alimento, sabía que Sebastian le estaba preparando algo delicioso, por que el olor de la cocina se filtraba por toda la estancia donde se encontraba. Cerro el libro que descansaba en sus manos y se encamino hacia la cocina, dispuesto a mañosear un poco de lo que fuera que estuviese preparando el ojirojo.

Despacio, se deslizo dentro de la cocina, clavando su mirada en un delicioso platillo de frutillas que descansaba en una bandeja, antes de siquiera tomar una, sintió como unos dedos se entrelazaban con los suyos, y como sus brazos se enredaban a su figura.

Miro al causante de tal acto con un puchero en los labios. A lo que Sebastian solo sonrió con altanería antes de hablar.

**-joven amo, sabe perfectamente, que tiene que esperar a que termine de prepararle la comida y la merienda, no puede comerse el postre antes de la comida –**el rubio hizo oídos sordos, quería comer, su tripa pedía comida. Y por los dioses que comida le daría.

**-solo un poquito –**utilizó su mejor arma, el chantaje.

**-no-** aseveró el ojirojo antes de soltarlo y seguir con lo que hacia, sabiendo de antemano, que su joven amo nunca lo desobedecería ante tal mira que le dirigía.

**-ogro –**fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la cocina, resignado por no poder cumplir con su objetivo, y de por demás molesto al imaginarse la sonrisa burlona en esos perfectos labios.

**º º º º º º **

Itachi caminaba camino al centro comercial, tenia que comprar el material que requería para su proyecto, por lo que, con las manos en los bolsillos, miraba los escaparates repletos de artículos de todo tipo ansiando encontrar lo que buscaba y retirarse a su casa.

Tan concentrado estaba que no se percató que estaba apunto de chocar con alguien, sino que asta que ambos cuerpos cayeron al suelo.

**-maldición idiota. ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas, hum?-**

Una voz por demás chillona le hizo mirar a la persona encima de su cuerpo. Era rubio, de cabello largo, de piel blanca y con un extraño atuendo que asemejaba a la de un artista en plena ruptura de su gloria.

**-¿Qué no me oíste idiota? –**los ojos azules del rubio se clavaron en su persona con molestia, tratando en vano de intimidarlo.

**-quítate de encima mío –**el moreno se levantó abruptamente tirando hacia un lado al rubio quejoso, para después sacudirse su ropa y alejarse del lugar.

Al llegar al establecimiento que le correspondía, busco en sus ropas su cartera a modo de sacar su identificación que era requerida en el lugar, al no encontrarla, rebusco nuevamente, encontrándose con la horrorosa verdad de que ya no la portaba.

**-el rubio –** murmuro antes de salir corriendo del lugar en busca del dichoso ladrón.

**º º º º º º **

Eran las diez cuarenta y ya traía un sueño que le quejaba en los mil demonios. Se aseguraría de pedirle a su hermano unas pastillas para la cabeza.

Abrió la puerta, y se encamino directamente a la cocina, donde tomo un baso de agua. Acabando se encamino escaleras arriba para pasar a su habitación. Unos ruidos extraños le llamaron su atención. Despacio camino hacia la puerta del rubio, donde provenían los ruidos extraños.

Pegó su oído a la puerta para averiguar, de que eran los ruidos, y al hacerlo, su corazón bombeo con violencia y sus mejillas adquirieron un sutil rojo fresa.

**-sebas…tian…-**

**-joven amo…relájese-**

**-me…duele…-**

**-y le dolerá más si no se relaja-**

**-dame…más…ah…-**

No sabia como interpretar lo que acababa de escuchar, pero algo se encendió en su interior aunque no se haya percatado de ello y que le gritaba a voz cortante.

_Debo hacer algo…_

Una razón por lo que hizo lo que hizo…abrió la puerta estrepitosamente, arriesgándose alo que pudiera encontrar aun que su mente no pudiese aceptar tal hecho…_no puede ser…_

* * *

Ya se, ya se, no se esperaban un final así, jaja, además de que lo cometido es deuda, es viernes, bueno mas bien sábado, al menos a qui en mi país.

Tengo unos puntos que aclarar, primeramente. ¿Se fijaron que Sasuke casi no hablo?, por eso se le ama, por hacerle un favor al mundo y callarse –sasuke la mira con kusanagi relampagueando y el sharingan resplandeciendo- (-_-U)

**Aclaro** también que no tenia contemplado meter a otro personaje de otra serie aquí, pero dado al caso de que mi imaginación parece expandirse de manera asombrosa, pues tuve que agarrar al único e inigualable Sebastian Michaellis, de la serie kuroshitsuji, pero como no meterlo si es perfecto –mirándolo con corazones en los ojos y con baba escurriendo de su boca-. Por la sencilla razón de que es un personaje misterioso, además de que sacara celos de más de uno por estar cerca de nuestro adorable rubito.

**Aclaro ****SOBRE TODO** que el dicho de: _el que critica, no sabe que critica lo que no le gusta de si mismo_. No hacia referencia a los reviews, sino al simple hecho de que abriéramos un poco de nuestras conciencias y tomáramos responsabilidad de como nos expresamos ante la sociedad, por que todos sabemos la cruda situación por la que pasan diversos de países, por lo que no es bueno andar habando cosas que no deber ser dichas –al menos no a las personas adecuada- por que eso generaría mas problemas no solo para terceros, sino para uno mismo, perdón si a alguien le ofendió este dicho, pero no me retracto de haberlo puesto, si no lo entendieron de modo que yo lo entendí, les pido una enorme disculpa.

Ahora si, al final por que ya escribí mucho además de que ya tengo sueño y mi almohada me espera para dormir (XD). El capitulo 3 estará listo a mas no tardar el lunes o martes, otra cosa, los capítulos me están saliendo un poco cortos –mirando el texto detalladamente- por lo que **NO **lo prometo, pero tratare de hacerlos mas largos, a si que _¡¡imaginación a todo lo que da!!._

Bueno me despido u échenle ganas (n_n)

_*el arte no esta en quien lo crea, si no en quien lo descubre…*_

¿Reviews? ··········································


	3. Chapter 3: ¿que esta pasando?

**Aclaración: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Sasuke y ambos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Titulo: **El dios del Sexo…¡¡¡¿Frígido?!!!

-….- diálogos.

_-cursiva-_ pensamientos de reflección de los personajes.

_-"cursiva"-_ pensamientos momentáneos de los personajes.

Ahora si, pasen a la lectura por favor n_n.

* * *

**Capitulo 3:** _¿Qué está pasando?_

**-Sasuke…san…mhh-** el joven entre sus brazos temblaba de excitación a cada embiste del azabache.

**-cállate…-** vocifero enervado, aumentando la velocidad con agresión, consiguiendo casi dañar a su joven amante.

¿Qué como había llegado a donde se encontraba ahora?, ni él mismo lo sabia, solo se concentraba en ese momento de llegar a su orgasmo, tratado de olvidar lo que había visto esa noche.

+º+º+º+º+ FB +º+º+º+º+

**-sebas…tian…-**

**-joven amo…relájese-**

**-me…duele…-**

**-y le dolerá más si no se relaja-**

**-dame…más…ah…-**

Su shock fue demasiado grande cuando sus ónices ojos presenciaron tal escenario frente a estos.

Naruto, se encontraba a sentado encima del ojirojo, pero eso no era lo que le causo tal estado, sino el hecho de que ambos se encontraban como habían venido al mundo. Desnudos, además de sudorosos y sonrojados.

Lo que podía apreciar con claridad era el miembro del ojirojo entrar en el esfínter de Naruto, mientras este sonrojado, gemía sin control. Al parecer ninguno de los dos se había percatado de su presencia por que seguían en lo suyo.

Por alguna extraña razón, no pudo despegar la vista de esa escena, su corazón se aceleró estrepitosamente, mientras su cerebro renuente a aceptar tal hecho, le ordenaba a salir del lugar. Tras unos minutos en trance, Sasuke cerró la puerta con cuidado, inerte e ido a darse cuenta de la sonrisa que decoraba los labios de un extasiado Sebastian.

Cuando la puerta hubo sido cerrada, Sasuke apoyo su cuerpo en esta aun escuchando los gemidos de ambos, sus ojos viajaban de derecha a izquierda, tratando en vano en entender que ocurría.

Cansado y con dolor de cabeza salio de casa. No quería recordar tal escena, pero la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza era: ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella?. Sin darse cuenta llego al bar _**chidori**_, donde muchas de sus aventuras asistían a ese lugar. Entro encaminándose directamente a la zona oscura, el rincón donde los deseosos de sexo y placer desplegaban sus más bajas necesidades.

Mas al fondo, habían múltiples habitaciones de desfogue. Entro en una de las que estaban bacías, esperando cual de todos los ahí presentes necesitaba atención. No tardo mucho cuando un joven de no más de 20 años se encamino hacia él, besándolo de improviso. Omnipresente en lo que ocurría a su alrededor se dejo llevar, sin importarle nada…

+º+º+º+º+ FFB +º+º+º+º+

Con un gradual gruñido termino viniéndose en su preservativo, saliendo bruscamente del interior desgarrado del muchacho. Quitándose el condón y tarándolo al suelo sin importarle nada, se puso su ropa y salio del lugar sin siquiera escuchar la voz de ese vulgar joven.

No importaba.

No podía ni siquiera con eso, sacarse la imagen de un Naruto con cara de éxtasis, de su mente, teniendo sexo sin importarle lo que ocurriese con el mundo, gimiendo de una manera tan cínica a la vez que cabalgaba en ese viril miembro.

El dolor de su cabeza regreso, ni con un polvo cotidiano sirvió para olvidarse de esa escena. Y lo pero de todo era, que tenia que regresar a su casa, por que eso, significaba sentirse incomodo una vez mas, y eso significaba también ver la satisfecha cara de Sebastian.

º º º º º º

Itachi se encontraba en la camisería de la ciudad por más de tres horas, ya habían capturado al rubio que le había robado su cartera, ahora solo requería poner cargos en su contra para que ese rubio recibiera su castigo.

Miro su reloj y bufo cuando se percato que ya pasaban de la media noche, ahora por culpa de ese rubio ya no dormiría nada.

**-señor Uchiha, puede pasar a dar sus declaraciones al fiscal-**

Con dignidad, se levanto de su asiento entrando a la oficina del fiscal, encontrando a este y al rubio dentro.

**-señor Uchiha, ¿es este el joven que robo su cartera?-** el fiscal señalo al malhumorado rubio aun lado de si.

**-si, es él –**Itachi no tuvo por que mentir, aun si eso significaba una mirada enervada del joven rubio.

**-bueno, dado al caso que este joven carece de lugar donde vivir, tras hacer las investigaciones previas, lo más sensato seria mandarlo a un albergue, con la finalidad de que cumpla una sentencia de trabajo comunitario en la misma por tres meses –** miro a Itachi esperando su aceptación, pero al no verla continuó **-¿o acaso usted tiene una mejor idea señor Uchiha?-**

Itachi se la pensó un poco antes de contestar, sonriendo al encontrar le trabajo perfecto, inconciente del por que había llegado a tal decisión.

**-que haga los tres meses de servicio comunitario –**dijo, mirando atentamente al rubio **–pero no lo realizara en un albergue, lo realizara en mi mansión, bajo mi supervisión –**finalizo, para después acercarse al fiscal **–y si no le importa, me tengo que ir-**

El fiscal, asintió y lobero al rubio de las esposa, Itachi lo tomo del brazo para salir del lugar.

**-puedes soltarme, no pretendo huir-** la voz del rubio sonaba molesta.

**-aunque se que no lo aras, no me puedo dar el lujo de que te me escapes, cumplirás con lo que acabo de decir, sino, me veré en la penosa necesidad de mentir, alegando que no eres mas que un vil ladrón que me rece una pena mayor –**finalizo con una seriedad innata.

Itachi, nunca espero, que el rubio lo abocetara, por lo que en ese momento, su rostro, levemente inclinado, demostraba incredibilidad y sorpresa.

**-talvez no tenga un hogar al cual regresar, talvez tenga poca dignidad –**sus ojos chispearon rabia **–pero lo que si tengo claro, es el hecho de que a pesar de los errores que cometo, tengo la obligación de compensarlo-** sus ojos mostraron tristeza **–no me creas algo que no soy-** y caminando a paso lento se encamino unos pasos adelante del Uchiha.

Itachi debía admitir, que a pesar de ser un joven muy revoltoso –a simple vista eso parecía-, el muy indigno, tenia agallas. Sonrío con cierta fijación al joven, antes de emparejarse con el.

º º º º º º

Tal vez, no para todos había sido una muy buena noche, por que lo que era para otros, había sido una noche cualquiera.

En la mansión Uchiha, una sonrisa brillaba en la oscuridad de una habitación, donde descansaba un rubio hermoso. De unos finos labios salio una frase, que se despejo por lo largo de toda la fría mansión.

_**-No importa con quien desees estar, eso no cambiara el hecho de que siempre regresaras a mi…de una…u otra forma…-**_

Una sutil sonrisa frívola se formo en esos finos labios, mientras sus ojos escarlata brillaban a la vez que se agudizaban sobre la figura del rubio, acariciándolo sin pudor alguno.

_Pronto…muy pronto…_

º º º º º º

Mierda con el jodido sol…

Su mirada vaciló mirando a todas direcciones enfocando su habitación. Miro el reloj frente a él, percatándose de que aun era demasiado temprano para irse a su trabajo.

Salio de su cama con la intención de ir al baño, pero en el transcurso del camino, se topo a quien menos quería ver en ese momento.

**-buenos días, joven Sasuke-**

La gradual voz masculina de Sebastian le crispo los nervios, por lo que no devolvió el amable gesto. Siguió su camino pasando por aun lado del ojirojo, pero al tiempo que lo hacia una pequeña frase dicha por este, lo congelo en donde estaba con la mirada perdida al frente.

_**-él es mío…no dejare que me lo quiten…-**_

Todo le pareció ir en cámara lenta, no fue consiente de lo que ocurría asta cuando el ojirojo ya se había encerrado en su propio cuarto –por que el de Naruto estaba enseguida-.

La frase resonó hasta lo más hondo de su mente ¿quitar? ¿a quien?. Y lo mas importante ¿por qué se lo decía a él?. Miro hacia atrás, esperando a que el solitario pasillo le resolviese sus dudad, pero de antemano sabia que no se las daría.

Se encamino nuevamente al baño, dudando aun sobre su propia desgracia.

Distraído, abrió la puerta del baño, recibiendo un zapato que le dio de lleno en su rostro, haciendo que retrocediera, chocando contra la pared frente a la puerta. Molesto e impactado, miro al causante, encontrándose a un rubio, un poco mal vestido, con una expresión de odio impresa en el rostro.

**-¡¡¡maldito mal nacido, toca la puerta antes de entrar idiota!!!-** y con un fuerte portazo, el rubio cerro la puerta en sus narices.

Un tic se apodero de su ceja izquierda previniendo el ligero temblar de su cuerpo, sus ojos se cerraron con molestia y su pecho subió y bajo a un ritmo acelerado.

**-¡¡¡ITACHI!!!-**

º º º º º º

**-ups, al parecer ya se dio cuenta –**se giro en la cama aun semi-dormido, sin tomar importancia al agudo grito de su hermano menor **–ya se le pasara-**

º º º º º º

**-¿Sasuke, por que gritas, aun es muy temprano?–**

El aludido miro con dirección a la calida voz, encontrándose a un Naruto, recargado en su puerta, con un camisón dos tallas mayores que su cuerpo, que se le deslizaba sensualmente por un hombro.

Por extraño que le pareciera, la imagen se le antojo angelical, sensual, adictiva, y erótica. Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza, a lo que Naruto se le acerco, posándose aun lado suyo levantando la mirada para observarlo.

**-¿hay alguien en el baño?-** su voz salio extraña a lo que Sasuke lo miro encarnando una ceja.

**-si, ¿Por qué? –**la duda se fue despegando de su cabeza cuando vio al rubio posar una mano en sus genitales, cruzando las piernas en el proceso **-¿no me digas que tienes ganas de hacer?- **más que parecer pregunta, parecía una afirmación.

Afirmación a la que el rubio asintió, Sasuke toco con violencia la puerta frente a ambos, casi airándola en el proceso.

**-¡¡oye, ya te tardaste mas de la cuenta, hay personas que queremos ocupar el baño, así que sal ya-** tras su grito escucho la perilla sonar, pero no en un claro gesto de abrirse, si no mas bien de cerrarse con pestillo**- ¡¡¡maldito hijo de perra!!!-** aporreo la puerta con fuerza, como si eso intimidase al sujeto dentro del baño.

**-¡¡¡para ya Sasuke!!! –**Naruto, tomo su brazo, deteniéndolo totalmente, ambos sintieron un choque eléctrico por lo que se soltaron inmediatamente **–¡¡¡me diste toques teme!!! –**hizo un puchero mientras se sobaba sus dedos.

**-¡¡¡eres tu el que esta muy eléctrico, dobe!!! –**igual de molesto se sobo el brazo, no le había dolido, pero aun le quedaba la molesta sensación.

**-¡¡¡¿a quien llamas dobe, baka?!!!-** sus ojos salían chispas, las cuales, chocaron con las de Sasuke.

**-¡¡¡¿a quien mas, ¿vez a otro dobe por aquí?, usuratonkachi?!!!-** Naruto estuvo apunto de decirle algo cuando ambos fueron separados completamente. **-**_**"en que momento me acerque tanto al dobe"**_**-** su mete era un mar de confusión.

**-¡¡¡ya vasta por dios, Sasuke, deja de gritar como un niño, ya tienes 25 años por dios –**Itachi le dedico una fría mirada a su hermano, antes de girarse al rubio **–y tu Naruto, ya tienes 18 años, compórtate por dios, además no es el único baño, ¡¡¡tienen el de sus propios cuartos!!!, ¡¡¡ni los mocosos de 5 años se pelean como ustedes!!! –**los empujo a cada uno a sus habitaciones **–anden a sus propios baños, va va- **la puerta del rubio se cerro y miro a su hermano, quien le dirigía una mirada de advertencia **–ya hablaremos después –**Sasuke asintió antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

Se masajeo la frente sinónimo de lo estresado que estaba y pidió a un dios existente por más paciencia.

¡¡CRASH!!

Ante tal golpe Itachi miro al origen de este. El baño.

**-perdón –** el rubio salio del baño, mostrando el pequeño ángel de porcelana de su colección del baño, completamente hecho añicos **–lo compensare, hum-**

Si, definitivamente la necesitaría…

º º º º º º

**-Itachi, ¿quiero que me expliques, que hace ese rubio, metido en nuestra casa? –**

El mencionado, sentado en su silla, miro con detenimiento a su hermano, quien con el ceño fruncido, le advertía que le dijese la verdad.

**-lo que pasa es que, ese rubio me había robado mi cartera, y como tiene que cumplir una pequeña condena, además de no tener donde vivir, lo traje a casa-** la explicación no pareció convencer a Sasuke, por lo fruncido que se encontraba su ceño.

**-sabes que, déjalo así, me tengo que ir a trabajar, me lo explicas después-** se levanto de donde estaba, abandonando el despacho de su hermano.

**-¿no llegues muy noche, hoy hay cena familiar –**dijo antes de que su hermano cerrase su puerta, sabia que Sasuke lo había escuchado, ahora solo quedaba, ver si lo hacia. **–dios Sasuke, ¿cuando cambiaras? –**un suspiro prolongado salio de sus labios antes de retomar sus labores.

º º º º º º

Un poco más…

Se dijo a si mismo cuando sus dedos casi rozaron la caja del té en la estantería, se apoyo mas de la cuenta en el piso encerado, ocasionando que casi se fuera de boca, de no haber sido por un brazo que rodeo su cintura.

**-gracias, Sebas… –**corto al darse cuenta que no era precisamente a quien creía ser **-¿Sasuke…?- **sus labios se movieron vacilantes a pronunciar el nombre del moreno que lo sostenía.

**-ten mas cuidado, dobe –**le recrimino, soltándolo y dándole la caja del té **- ¿no vez que podrías manchar mi piso? –**sonrío antes de sentir como la caja se estrellaba en su cabeza **-¡¡oye!!-** se sobo el golpe y miro molesto al rubio.

**-¡¡eres un teme!! –**le izo un desaire y recogió la caja para poner a hervir agua.

**-que, yo solo digo la verdad –**se sentó en una silla cerca de donde se encontraba el rubio **–además, es nuevo, no podía permitir que lo manchase con té –**dijo tomando el periódico en la mesa.

Naruto lo miro con vergüenza y sorpresa, a Sasuke esa actitud le extraño.

**-¿Qué pasa, por que pones esa cara? –**manifestó, aun observando la contrariada cara del rubio.

**-es que creí…-**dudo, no obstante prefirió zanjar el tema **–nada olvídalo –**hizo un ademán, dándole la minima importancia a lo que iba a decir, por lo que Sasuke se serenó a preguntar mas **-¿a que horas entras a trabajar hoy?-** coloco el sobrecito de té en una taza antes de pasársela al azabache.

**-dentro de una hora –**sorbió un poco de su te, notando ese sabor agridulce del mismo.

**-ya veo –**dijo, sentándose en otra silla, frente al azabache, con taza en mano **-¿pero, entonces por que te vas tan temprano?- **cuestiono extrañado.

**-por que a si, reviso lo que deje pendiente y procuro terminarlo –**le miro por unos breves minutos, para retomar su lectura.

**-¿Por qué esta tan importante tú trabajo?- **Sasuke miro al rubio con una ceja alzada, preguntándose del por que tanto interés, pero aun así contesto.

**-por que a si determino la promoción de un producto del cual llama la atención de los compradores además de hacer a los asociados aligerar un poco el precio de la venta, proponiéndoles un plan de venta en la que tanto ellos como los consumidores ganen por igual-** explicó.

**-ya veo, entonces lo que logras con tu trabajo es a dos clientes satisfechos, buena táctica de sublemacía –**Sasuke, miro con sorpresa al rubio, nunca espero que fuera tan receptivo, en verdad, Naruto había cambiado no solo en apariencia, sino también en madurez**- es buna tu táctica, pero, debes tener en cuenta que tienes que exponerles un manejo de bienes, por lo que ellos puedan ganar mas capital y no quedarse a medias con lo que les queda de las ventas-** dijo con convicción **–a si, sus inversiones subirían e invertirían en otros nuevos productos-** finalizo con una sonrisa.

**-es buena tu táctica –**sonrío con agrado **–lo tendré muy en cuenta cuando me toque lidiar con otro trabajo así- **se levantó y dejo la taza en el lavaplatos.

**-Sasuke…-** el nombrado giro hacia el rubio, incitándolo a seguir **–perdóname –** el rubio se levantó de donde estaba, para salir deprisa hacia las escaleras, dejando aun extrañado Sasuke en la cocina.

¿Qué le había pasado a Naruto para que se disculpara con él?. Un fragmento de la escena que había visto esa noche se prolongo a lo largo de sus recuerdos, un ligero pinchazo se sintió en su pecho y cabeza, lo que provoco que frunciera el ceño.

No era la primera vez que lo sentía, y le era demasiado extraño. Eso, agregándole también el hecho de que cada vez que Naruto lo tocaba le daba cierto toque eléctrico.

_Extraño…_

No había otra palabra con que confabularla, además de que no tenia una concreta explicación…_¿Qué estaba pasando?_...

* * *

Waaa, otro capi más, la la, bueno, a lo que voy con las **aclaraciones:**

**1.-** como verán, Sasuke es un gigoló sediento de sexo desenfrenado y guájara majara, total, no se ustedes pero como Sasuke se puede acostar con quien quiera, pues me tome la libertad de permitirle a Naruto –mirando a un Sasuke amordazado mirándola con su sharingan- concederle tal libertad, y quien mejor que con nuestro sexy ojirojo –babea ante la figura de Sebastian- además de que como se habrán dado cuenta, la _"relación"_ de Naruto y Sasuke no empezara con un _"hola ¿que crees? ya te amo"_ –sin ofender- por que quiero que pase a que existe un pequeño odio existencial de parte de Sasuke hacia Naruto, quiero que primero se desarrolle como una enemistad-amistad. Dado a esto, con el paso de la historia, la relación se expandera asta dar como resultado un SASUNARU.

**2.-** Se que Sebastian tiene otra actitud en el anime original, pero dado al caso de que son diferentes tiempos –lo aclaro de antemano- quise que Sasuke tuviera un rival. Alguien que fuese como su igual, por que dado a esto podríamos decir que Sasuke puede llegar a darse cuenta de muchas cosas.

**3.-** NO ES UN ITANARU. Es solo **SasuNaru**, con otras parejas de complemento, aun tengo muchas ideas y personajes para esta historia. Bueno a lo que iba, explico que el _"amor"_ que le tiene Itachi a Naruto es solamente **fraternal**, solo por el hecho de todas las cosas que Naruto vivió durante su infancia –no, no es por lastima, es verdadero-, por lo que no he podido adaptar los recuerdos en estos capítulos, ya que aun no se ha llegado el momento de usarlos. Pero aclaro –YA SE EXPLICARA-.

**4.-** habrán barias sorpresas que ustedes irán descubriendo a lo largo de la historia –por lo que mejor no comento nada- solo espérenlas con paciencia.

**5.-** ¡¡Y ultima!!, los refranes los escribo conforme tratan los capítulos, no se, se me hace una ideología extraña por mi parte –y que decir de estúpido- pero a si me gusto, por lo que si alguien se ofende con uno, lo aclaro y me disculpo de ante mano.

¡¡¡Ahora si!!! Gracias de verdad por los reviews, me han encantado, y gracias por esperar fielmente las continuaciones.

El capitulo cuatro creo que lo tendré listo para el jueves o viernes, así que espérenlo por favor. Soy un poco lenta para escribir además de que mi tiempo ilimitado no me permite excederme mas de cuatro horas, por lo que cuando tengo tiempo, avanzo el capitulo.

Otra cosa, he pensado escribir otro fic que ya tenia escrito en uno de mis libros de notas, pero no lo se, a si que mejor aconséjenme. Se llama **Proyecto D.O.N.C.E.L. **Y es una historia humorística, romántica y tierna –y fuera de lo normal- a si que ustedes saben.

Gracias por mi parte es todo, nos veremos el jueves o viernes se cuidan.

"_la amenaza es la fuerza de os débiles, como el grito es la voz de la impotencia"_


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Qué hacer?

**Aclaración: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Sasuke y ambos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Titulo: **El dios del Sexo…¡¡¡¿Frígido?!!!

-….- diálogos.

_-cursiva-_ pensamientos de reflección de los personajes.

_-"cursiva"-_ pensamientos momentáneos de los personajes.

-_**cursiva _ negrita**_- pensamientos mas profundos de los personajes.

Ahora si, pasen a la lectura por favor n_n.

* * *

Capitulo 4: ¿Qué hacer?

"_nee…Sasuke, ¿Qué haces, por que estas molesto?" un Itachi de 19 años se acercó a su hermanito, quien golpeaba un árbol sin razón._

"_por que ese monstruo me quito a mis padres" a sus 12 años, Sasuke hablaba desplegando tal odio sin aparente razón._

"_no digas eso, sabes perfectamente que nuestros padres te aman" le acaricio sus cabellitos azabaches para después depositar un beso en su frente. _

"_no es verdad. Por que si lo hicieran no hubiesen traído a ese menstruo a la casa" su voz se denoto molestia al recordar que sus padres le habían dado otro "hermanito", que no sabia de donde lo habían sacado._

"_tienes que aprender a quererlo, Sasuke, ese pequeño se quedo sin sus padres a sus tres años de edad" Itachi beso nuevamente la frente de su hermanito, para después darle un golpecito en la misma con las yemas de sus dos dedos._

"_¿pero por que tenia que venir a quitarme los míos?" sus ojos miraron a su hermano con recriminación._

"_Sasuke, nadie te ha quitado nada, ellos seguirán siendo nuestros padres, solo que ahora la familia depende alguien mas" camino con la intención de que su hermano lo hiciera, comenzando ambos un camino directo a la mansión._

…

"_¡¡Sasu!!" el nombrado miro con molestia a la persona que lo llamaba, encontrando a un regordete rubio de seis años caminando hacia él._

"…" _Sasuke, no se digno en dirigirle la palabra al contrario, lo ignoro._

"_anda, juega con migo por favor" el rubio le rogó a Sasuke quien solo se levantó de donde estaba._

"_Naruto, ¿Por qué jugaría con tigo?, ¿Qué no te das cuenta?, tengo 15 años, yo no juego con niños tonto y feos como tu"_

"_perdóname" y sin mas el rubito salio corriendo del lugar con lagrimas en los ojitos, con un Sasuke clavándole una fría mirada._

_Ninguno de ellos se percató, de la triste mirada de un moreno ojinegro de cabello largo._

…

Una vez mas los recuerdos aforaban en su mente. Llevaba teniéndolos desde hace unos días, mas sin embargo trato de ignorarlos. Si, fue gandaya, lo aceptaba, pero no por ello pediría perdón, por que era un Uchiha, y los Uchiha, jamás piden perdón a nadie.

El sonido de su teléfono le aviso de la junta que estaba a punto de tener, con un resoplido se levantó de su cómoda silla y con carpetas en mano, se encamino a la sala de juntas.

º º º º º º

"_¡¡Naruto, ven a comer!!" Itachi llamaba con insistencia al pequeño rubio de seis años, quien después de la disputa con el joven moreno, había huido del lugar. Preocupado, se encamino asta Sasuke, quien parecía mas interesado en su lectura que en la ausencia del pequeño. "Sasuke, ayúdame a buscar a Naruto, no aparece por ningún lado, y ya es hora de cenar"_

_Sasuke hizo un ademán de despreocupación y siguió con la lectura. Itachi se molesto ante la actitud tan osca de su hermano menor, al grado de que su ceño se frunciera visiblemente._

"_escúchame bien Uchiha Sasuke" ante la ruda y fría voz de su hermano el azabache menor lo miro con sorpresa "me vale una mierda si el libro que lees es la máxima ilustrísima. Vaz a ir a buscar al pequeño, por las buenas o por las malas, tu decides" su mirada era retadora y escalofriante, cosa que no permitió que Sasuke se negara, por lo que, azotando el libro en su asiento, se levantó molesto para iniciar su búsqueda por el pequeño._

_Itachi soltó un agónico soplido, esperando y rogando a un dios existente que nada malo le hubiese pasado al pequeño._

_Pero cuando vio a su hermano, cargar a cuantas al pequeño, quien presentaba diversos rasguños, moretones y magulladuras, supo que algo le había ocurrido, y aun pase a la preocupación que tenia, decidió actuar con calma, para, con Sasuke detrás de él, llevar al pequeño a un centro hospitalario._

Itachi, guardo nuevamente la fotografía que sostenía en sus mano, donde claramente se podía ver al rubio de seis años, vendado en su totalidad, siendo abrasado cuidadosa, pero cariñosamente por Itachi, y a su lado Sasuke, con su absoluta seriedad.

Como olvidar que pase a ese día, los gestos de su hermano, mostraban una tenue preocupación y arrepentimiento, cuando había llegado con el rubio todo dañado a casa.

Sasuke no era malo, solo, que había aspectos que aunque le molestase, los interpretaba y representaba de una manera distinta. Comprendió, que Sasuke en realidad no odiaba a Naruto, era solo el amargo sentimiento llamado celos que lo atormentaban. Por que cuando nació su hermano, le dieron todo, pero cuando Naruto apareció en sus vidas, sintió como si le hubiesen arrebatado esa satisfacción.

Pero, malo, malo, no era, por que a pesar de verse frío, Sasuke lo único que tenia es que estaba confundido. Solo eso.

-¡¡nee, Itachi, la comida esta servida, anda, baja a comer!! –la tenue y suave voz de Naruto lo regreso a la realidad, otorgándole una sonrisa antes de levantarse, dejar su álbum en su cama y bajar junto con el rubio.

_Si…Sasuke solo estaba confundido…_

º º º º º º

-ya llegue –Sasuke anuncio una vez hubo cerrado la puerta, era bastante tarde, por lo que solo quería un baso de café o leche tibia e irse directamente a su cama, jamás espero que la junta se alargara tanto.

Se encamino hacia la cocina para ir por lo que apetecía. Llegando, no espero toparse con Naruto que al parecer estaba calentando leche, con tanta concentración que ni cuenta se dio que él estaba ahí.

Se encamino a la mesa sin hacer ruido alguno, mirando con detalle lo que Naruto hacia.

Se veía diferente, tenía que admitir que el cambio le había sentado demasiado bien. Sus ojos sin querer se habían posado en la parte baja del rubio que era cubierta solamente por su camisón largo, que le llegaba un poco más arriba del muslo. Sus piernas eran contorneadas, finas y lisas, sin bello alguno.

Encarno una ceja, contrariado. _¿Acaso el dobe se depilaba las piernas?_. Sin percatarse de lo que hacia acercó su mano a la pierna derecha del rubio, tocándola en el proceso.

El rubio dio un brinco por el susto y se giro inmediatamente mirando al culpable, agachando mas la mirada, topándose con un molesto Sasuke.

-¿Qué crees que haces teme?- su pregunta fue directa, poco vacilante matizada con molestia.

-¿te depilas las piernas? –Sasuke, contesto con otra pregunta.

Naruto, arrugo mas la frente antes de meterle una cachetada en plena cara, para después emprender camino hacia su habitación soltando un impropio al moreno.

-maldito bastardo –fue lo ultimo que escucho Sasuke, y eso adiciono un portazo, sabiendo de antemano que el rubio se había ido a su habitación.

Sasuke se sobo la parte afectada, mirando el pasillo con molestia, viro sus ojos asta la leche previamente calentada, y soltando una maldición, la tomo entre sus manos y se retiro a su habitación.

_¿Cómo iba a saber que el dobe se molestaría ante tal pregunta?_, además de que, si lo veía por otro lado, era una estupidez. Soltó un último bufido antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

-eso te enseñara a no ser tan imprudente, otôto-baka –Itachi cerro despacio su puerta para meterse a su cama, con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.

_No falta mucho…_

º º º º º º

Al día siguiente, Sasuke había salido demasiado temprano de su casa. Naruto imaginó que tendría mucho trabajo en su oficina por lo cual no alcanzó a despedirlo.

-¿así que eso le pregunto?-

Naruto y Sebastian se encontraban platicando en la cocina, ya que el ojirojo preparaba el desayuno al rubio.

-si –su voz salio molesta, agregando –el muy infeliz piensa que soy una maldita mujer –tomo fuertemente su taza de te entre sus manos -¡¡por supuesto que no me depilo nada, maldito infeliz!!-

Sebastian, sonrío un poco burlesco ante la actitud infantil del rubio. Dejo un momento lo que hacia acercándose asta donde estaba él, tomándolo de la barbilla, para que sus rostros quedasen un poco juntos.

-dejé ya de maldecir, puede derrochar bilis y eso le afecta más a usted que a él –estuvo apunto de besar los labios de Naruto, pero este se movió, encaminándose al living.

-tienes razón, pero aun así, no tubo por que ser tan imprudente –y sin mas que agregar, se salio de la cocina, dejando a un Sebastian por demás molesto.

_No lo voy a permitir…_

º º º º º º

-muy bien rubio, te diré lo que tienes que hacer en estos momentos –Itachi llevó al rubio asía el patio trasero, donde un montón al de pasto y flores de distintos tipos.

-mi nombre es Deidara No Akasuna(1), maldito tirano –Itachi ignoro el sobrenombre para dar paso al rubio dentro de un invernadero, donde había flores mas hermosas y extrañas.

-este es el invernadero, debes cuidarlo como si tratase de tu vida misma –Itachi lo guío asta un montón de gardenias, girando para encarar al rubio.

Pero la vista que se llevo fue algo, mágico por así decirlo. El rubio, resplandecía entre tanta flor amarilla, su piel banca resaltaba mas por la luz que se filtraba desde las ventanas. Sus ojos brillaban más de lo que ya lo hacían. La imagen fue sin igual, por lo que no se percató de cuanto tiempo se le quedó viendo.

-oye, ¿estas bien? –el rubio paso una mano sobre la mirada de Itachi, esperando a que este reaccionase.

-si, estoy bien, sigamos con lo que nos quedamos –se movió pasando por un lado del rubio sin agregar nada más.

En su mente no dejaba de repetirse la misma pregunta ¿Qué le había pasado?, no lo sabía en ese instante pero ya se encargaría de averiguarlo.

º º º º º º

-hey morenazo, 200 dólares y lo hacemos sin condón- La voz del joven frente a él fue tentadora, por lo que Sasuke se acercó al chaval.

-te doy 300 si dejas de decir idioteces –lo tomo de las caderas, conduciéndolo hacia su casa.

-te hago todo lo que quieras gratis guapo –beso con ferocidad los labios de Sasuke, quien reticente aceptó el brusco beso.

-bien, entonces que esperamos –lo condujo con el chico colgado de su persona hacia su casa.

º º º º º º

-¿Hu?, Sasuke ya llego –Naruto dejo su libro aun lado, y se encamino a las escaleras –ahora veras teme, tu y yo arreglaremos problemas ahora mismo- una vez llegado frente a la puerta, la abrió estridentemente para después comenzar a gritarle -¡¡hey teme, tu y yo tenem…!! –callo de imprevisto ante tal imagen que sus ojos presenciaron.

Sasuke, embestía sin piedad alguna al joven bocabajo en su cama, mientras este pedía por mas, la mirada fría de Sasuke se centró en la suya azul, como insinuándole algo. Una sonrisa prepotente se formo en los finos labios de Sasuke, para después decirle algo en mutismo.

Naruto, no lo soporto mas y salio por donde había entrado solo con las palabras de Sasuke rondándole en la cabeza.

_¿Quieres unírtenos?..._

Sus ojos botaron lágrimas de molestia y tristeza, acabo hubo enserado en su habitación. Sabia por que eran, y eso le molestaba por que se había jurado a si mismo cambiar esos sentimientos.

_¿Qué hago….que hago?..._

º º º º º º

El día había llegado para todos en la mansión Uchiha y con ella, una inmensa aura de incomodidad.

Tanto Itachi como Naruto habían estado ausentes ese día, Sebastian, estaba algo preocupado por su joven amo, además de que Sasuke se le veía diferente como molesto y más frío de lo común.

Cada uno acudió a sus actividades cotidianas, aun con el vástago ambiente denso que se cargaban.

Cada uno recordando diversas cosas que ocurrieron en el transcurso de sus vidas, unas gratificantes, otras dolorosas. Pero pase a los malos y buenos recuerdos podían seguir disfrutando de la vida que aun tenían.

º º º º º º

"_¿donde estará ese dobe?" el joven Sasuke, buscaba por las malezas de los árboles al pequeño rubio, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que había salido a buscarlo._

"_mierda" no aceptaría el hecho de que estaba preocupado ni arrepentido, por que la culpa solo la tenia el dobe. Él y su sola existencia la tenían._

_Tras unos veinte minutos de búsqueda, lo encontró en pésimas condiciones. Maldiciendo, se acercó a él corriendo, verificando al instante si aun seguía con vida, suspirando aliviado al encontrarle aun su pulso, que débil, resonaba por todo su cuerpo._

_Lo tomo en brazos, recargándolo sobre su pecho, del cual vibraba por su desesperado ritmo cardiaco. Debía aceptarlo, estaba asustado, no sabia si le pequeño se recuperaría, pero pase a que concientemente no lo hacia, algo en su inconciente si. _

_Antes de llegar susurro unas pequeñas palabras al oído del rubio, quien entre sueños se había estremecido. Sasuke no fue muy conciente de estas, pero sabia que pase a lo malo que le ocurría la pequeño estas se quedarían grabas en sus mentes, pero sobretodo en sus corazones._

_**No te alejes…quédate con nosotros…con migo…**_

Sasuke tomo nuevamente de su whisky y se sirvió nuevamente, aun que el son de las palabras sonando como un eco en sus adentros.

º º º º º º

Naruto sentía que su cuerpo se desarmaba nuevamente, manteniendo fervientemente la ilusa idea de que algunilla seria feliz junto a su más grande amor, pero pase a los contratiempos y a los hechos que verdaderamente ocurrían, deseaba, olvidar lo que Sasuke le había dicho hacia ya doce años. No quería sufrir más, pero al escuchar nuevamente ese pedido, su corazón se empeñaba cotidianamente en recordarle a quien le pertenecía.

No le importo, cuantas veces Sebastian lo llamo al otro lado de la puerta, no le importo donde se encontrara en esos momentos Itachi ni lo que hacia, no le importo siquiera se llegaba a morir en ese instante, por que lo único que ocupaba su mente eran los vagos recuerdos que, de alguna manera, lo hacían mantener la ilusión de, algún día, cumplir. Escuchando una y otra vez la misma oración…

_**No te alejes…quédate con nosotros…con migo…**_

¿Pero que hacer, cuando aun sabiendo que las cosas seguirán siendo las mismas aun cuando las apariencias cambien, te quede solamente una vaga y absurda esperanza a la cual afanarse?... _¿Qué hacer?_...

* * *

Bueno, creo que no tengo argumentos para expresar mi falta de actualización, pero tengo razones por las cual lo hice, pero dado a que son problemas de alto nivel familiar solo lo dejare así.

Ahora bien, no aseguro cuando tendré el próximo cap, por que últimamente me siento muy deprimida y eso me corta la incitación, además de que tengo otros proyectos que quiero hacer pero no los are asta que termine el fic. Esta decidido.

Bien espero que haya sido de su agrado el capi, nos veremos asta la próxima, aclaro de una vez, que al fic solo le quedan pocos capis por lo que espérenlos por favor.

Bien, me tengo que ir, nos veremos asta la próxima. Gracias por sus reviews y comentarios y sugerencias n_n.

_(*Cuando dejamos de cargar el pasado, tendremos fuerzas para disfrutar el presente*)_


	5. Chapter 5: ¿Qúe fue lo que hice?

**Me da gueba poner las aclaraciones y eso, por que creo que ya lo tienen presente así que en los capítulos en adelante no los pondré, pero están advertidos de estas gracias n_n.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5:** _¿Qué fue lo que hice?_

Ya había transcurrido un mes desde la devastadora escena que Naruto había presenciado, y ahora se encontraba en su habitación, observando un hermoso traje para su trabajo, que desde que había llegado no pudo realizar.

Un sonido de su puerta le trajo de nuevo a la realidad, ya que se encontraba perdido en su mente.

**-adelante-**

De esta entro un preocupado Itachi, quien de solo verle se acercó hasta él, abrasándole, y con eso, tratando de que el rubio se desahogara respecto a los sentimientos que lo atormentaban. No era tonto, sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado con su hermano y Naruto, no obstante, no había pronunciado ni una palabra de ello.

Naruto, instintivamente se abrasó a ese cuerpo que le brindaba comprensión y apoyo, ese cuerpo que tantas veces lo acuno cuando Sasuke le hacia un desaire o le agredía verbalmente cuando era pequeño. Y sin ser conciente de ello, unas cristalinas gotas de agua descendieron de sus ojos asta perderse al final de su barbilla para finalmente adherirse en la camisa negra de su hermanastro mayor.

Se sentía devastado, no obstante, trató de no preocupar a Itachi, quien al parecer trataba en vano no molestarse ante su estado. Sasuke ya se lo pagaría, hablaría con él y si no entendía por las buenas.

_Serian por las malas…_

**º º º º º º**

Sebastian se encontraba preparando la comida para esa tarde, sus ojos rojizos cual gemas rubíes. Miraban con incontenible ira el contenido de la sartén donde cocinaba. Era imposible que esos sentimientos que afloraban en el rubio volvieran a surgir, si prácticamente él los había hecho desaparecer ya.

Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior en un vano intento de aminorar la rabia que surgía através de su garganta y que amenazaba con salir a flote.

Escucho unos pausados pasos acercarse a la cocina, e instintivamente entrecerró mas sus ojos, sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba y creía que ya era hora que ese sujeto se enterara quien era Sebastian Michaelis.

Giro para encontrarse a un indiferente Sasuke quien al parecer buscaba algo en la nevera. Este al sentirse observado enfocó sus negras pupilas en las escarlatas del presente.

El ambiente se torno denso, pesado. Sus ojos también se contrajeron un poco. Y encarno una de sus finas cejas.

**-¿Qué pasa, es que acaso tengo algo en la cara?-** su voz salio pausada, pero no por ello menos molesta, la miara del ojirojo le sacaba de quicio, eso y su insoportable presencia.

**-puede ser, pero dudo mucho que eso sea el problema –**Sebastian se acerco a Sasuke, eran iguales en estatura, y por ende, podría ser en fuerza.

Sasuke se enfurecían, no entendía el por que de la reciente agresión del ojirojo, pero le molestaba de sobremanera su forma tan altanera de hablar.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres, que nos liemos en golpes en medio de la cocina?-** Sebastian arqueo sensualmente sus labios, lo que le provocó a Sasuke un tremendo asco. Ese sujeto no le agradaba, nada en lo absoluto.

Parecería que algo guardaba detrás de esas sonrisas falsas y de esos ojos rojos que brillaban con una tenue maldad.

**-la verdad es que no entiendo que tienes tu que no tenga yo –**Sasuke no entendió a que se refería, encarno una ceja durativo **–¿por qué parece adorarte?, no eres mas que una simple cucaracha la cual puedo aplastar con el goce que desee –**Sebastian arrugo sus cejas **–no voy a permitir que me lo quites, e deseado reencontrarme con él, y no me lo vas a quitar –**Sebastian acercó sus manos al cuello de Sasuke, este inmediatamente se alejó de el.

**-no se de que demonios hablas, pero estas en un grave error, yo no pretendo quitarte nada, por que nada de ti me interesa –**Sebastian lo miro con odio, no escuchando lo que Sasuke había dicho.

**-no es verdad, se que entre ustedes hay un laso demasiado fuerte, lo se por que soy conciente de ello, el amor que él te tiene es tan grande que aun con mi presencia cuando **_**le hago el amor**_** no basta para que deje de recordarte ni un maldito segundo –**declaró.

Inmediatamente Sasuke supo de quien hablaba. Y por extraño que pareciera cuando Sebastian pronuncio lo ultimo, su estomago ardió y su molestia aumentó.

_Hacerle el amor…hacerle el amor…hacerle el amor…hacerle el amor…hacerle el amor…_

Esas palabras se repetían en su mente como disco rayado, lo que ocasionaba que su molestia aumentara drásticamente. Pero…_¿Por qué?_...si…¿Por qué?. No lo entendía y no tenia ganas de averiguarlo en ese momento, su cabeza dolía horrores y la verdad ya no le importo lo demás que el ojirojo alegaba, solo deseaba salir de ese lugar.

Para él no era un secreto, que desde pequeño Naruto sentía algo muy profundo por él. A decir verdad nunca le importo, Naruto para el no era mas que un simple niñato que le robo su lugar. Le sorprendió saber que aun ahora, los sentimientos de Naruto no habían cambiado en nada. Lo que ocasiono que algo, muy al fondo de su corazón, albergara una sensación de felicidad.

**º º º º º º**

Deidara, trataba, en verdad que lo hacia por hacer muy bien su trabajo, pero por mas que lo hacia no podía evitar que lo que hacia le trajera una que otra gravedad.

Como por ejemplo la que ahora tenía. Por querer exponer su lado artístico, ahora los pequeños sembradíos del jardín de su tirano jefe lucian fatales.

Unos, completamente desfigurados, cuando otros presentaban unos lugares más desfigurados que otros, si su jefe los viese, no solo se lo cargaría, sino que se aseguraría de que no hubiese descendencia, al menos no de parte de él.

**º º º º º º**

Naruto se encontraba en el living leyendo uno de los tantos libros que había en las repisas, su interés se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abrirse drásticamente y mostrar a Sebastian con una tasa de té sobre una charola.

Sonrío agradecido y tomo con desespero la tasa, sorbiendo de ella disgustando el saborcito dulce le la misma.

**-gracias, en verdad lo necesitaba –**sonrío una vez mas y sorbió otro poco de te.

**-no hay de que, joven amo, sabe que estoy para lo que quiera –**deposito un suave beso sobre la frente del rubio y se levantó dispuesto a retirarse de la estancia, no sin antes sonreír al inesperado invitado frente a ellos.

Sasuke, cerró la puerta con peritillo una vez que Sebastian se hubo retirado de la habitación, Naruto, a pesar de que lo ignoraba demasiado bien, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso ante la mirada molesta del moreno.

Sasuke, al sentirse ignorado, se acercó a Naruto, sentándose aun lado de él en el sofá. Naruto arrugo un poco el entre cejo al sentirse observado.

**-que deseas teme, estoy muy a gusto como para ponerme a pelear con un idiota como tu –**cerro el libro y estuvo a punto de levantarse, si no fuese por un brusco movimiento que hizo el azabache para volverlo a sentar **-¡¿Qué crees que…?! –**

**-cállate –**Naruto, lo hizo al observar la fría y molesta mirada que Sasuke le dirigía, no le gusto para nada aquella expresión **–Hg, parece que en verdad ese Sebastian te complace en todo las necesidades que se te surgen ¿he? Naruto –**este arrugo el entrecejo extrañado por las palabras de Sasuke **–dime Naruto –**se acercó mas a él, a lo que Naruto pudo preservir un ligero olor a licor de los labios de Sasuke**- ¿también te complace demasiado bien en la cama?-** Sasuke lo siguiente que sintió fue una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla, lo que le provocó un ligero ardor en esta.

**-¡como te atreves a decir tales cosas, tu vil borracho prostituto!** –desahogo lo que sentía en ese momento, importándole poco las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Sasuke aun con su rostro reclinado hacia un lado sonrío. Para después posar su mirada molesta y enervada en el rubio.

**-no as respondido a mi pregunta ****rubio**** –**el significativo de su apariencia física dolió en el alma a Naruto. **–¿te gusta cuando te la mete por el culo? –**

Otra cachetada impactó en su mejilla, en esta ocasión más fuerte que la primera, miro con más molestia al rubio quien inútilmente trataba de retener las lágrimas que surcaban sus ojos.

**-eres un maldito desgraciado, sin sentimientos que le gusta revolcarse en su miseria maldito ninfómano, poco hombre –**se levantó y antes de tocar la puerta sintió su cuerpo ser fuertemente impactado sobre la mesilla de estar.

Miro con sorpresa a Sasuke quien encima de él le miraba con creciente molestia.

**-te demostrare…que tan hombre puedo ser –**le susurró en su oído, provocándole un temblor al rubio.

Naruto, trató de quitárselo de encima pero era inútil, Sasuke era mas alto y fuerte que él, por lo que sus intentos de salir de hay eran inútiles.

**-¡Sasuke déjate ya de estupideces, estas ebrio no sabes lo que dices! –**intentó nuevamente por quitárselo de encima, pero se paralizó al instante de su intento, cuando sintió que Sasuke le tocaba las caderas.

**-¿dime Naruto, ese maldito idiota te hace vibrar cuando te toca? –**acaricio con mas ahínco el lugar para pasear su mano asta los glúteos de este **–pareces una mujer, tus caderas y culo son tan esculpidas que me provocan mucho –**beso con pasión el cuello del rubio quien comenzaba a temblar **-¿te gusta Naruto?, ¿te gusta mas como lo hago yo que él?- **

**-no…no se d que hablas…¡¡para ya teme!! –**se retorció de entre el fornido cuerpo de Sasuke, lo que provocó la molestia de este y de entre sus piernas lo embistiera aun sobre la ropa, paralizándolo completamente.

**-no me provoques dobe, por que te aseguro que puedes salir muy perjudicado, así que mejor, relájate y disfruta el momento –**poso sus labios en los de Naruto, quien con unas cuantas lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos trataba de resistir lo que Sasuke le hacia.

No entendía a lo que Sasuke se refería, jamás había intimidado con nadie, y mucho menos con Sebastian, _¿Qué pasaba hay?, ¿Por qué Sasuke decía todas esas cosa?._

**-para Sasuke, no lo hagas por favor, no me lastimes –**su voz se quebró y sus manos se aferraron con fuerza sobre los cabellos de Sasuke empujándolo en vano lejos de su cuerpo.

**-me crees idiota –**se detuvo solo para mirarlo con frialdad **–se que fuiste de él, entonces ¿Por qué te rehúsas a hacerlo con migo? –**Sonrío con maldad** -¿acaso no me amas? –**

Dolía, esas palabras dolían viniendo de los labios de Sasuke, quien las había pronunciado con cierta burla impresa, sus sentimientos no eran una burla, lo que sentía por él no era una maldita burla.

**-yo jamás me he acostado con Sebastian –**la seriedad de su expresión y el modo en que pronuncio esas palabras, hizo enfurecer a Sasuke.

_Mentiroso…_

A su mente acudieron la vez que Naruto gemía con placer al sentirse invadido por Sebastian.

**-no me hagas reir, ahora con que me saldrás, ¿con que eres virgen? –**burló y la ver la estupefacción y rubor del rubio se molesto mas.

No caería en su juego, sabia perfectamente que Naruto ya no lo era, entonces por que el rubio se empañaba en negarse a él.

Un sentimiento amargo se extendió por todo su cuerpo, lo que le provocó que su ira se incrementara.

Violentamente le arrancó las prendas al rubio, desasiéndose de las suyas misma al mismo tiempo.

Y sin preparación alguna irrumpió en el cuerpo de Naruto. Quien sin poderlo evitar un grito desgarrador salio de su garganta.

**-¡¡¡AAHHHHHHH!!!-**

**º º º º º º**

**-¿Qué fue eso? –**pregunto Deidara a Itachi quien con una expresión seria miraba la mansión desde el jardín.

**-no lo se, pero espero que nada malo –**sus cejas se arrugaron un poco, al igual que un sentimiento amargo que expandía por su cuerpo.

_¿Qué has hecho…Sasuke…?..._

**º º º º º º**

Los gemíos de Sasuke se expandían por toda la habitación sin importarle que alguien pudiese oírlo.

Se sentía en la gloria, jamás había experimentado tal sensación placentera como lo hacia en ese momento, el cuerpo de Naruto era divino, tan estrecho y caliente tan abierto a él.

Frunció su ceño al recordar al ojirojo. Borraría cualquier rastro de él del cuerpo de Naruto, de eso se encargaría.

Embistió nuevamente con potencia, pasando por alto el pequeño dolor que le había producido su pene al momento de entrar en Naruto. No le tomo importancia, por que el placer que sentía era tan grande que nada lo hacia dejar de concentrarse en lo que hacia.

Era tan delicioso, que sentía la sensación orgásmica acercándose. Quería marcar ese cuerpo, no como con los jóvenes que se había acostado, con quienes siempre usaba le preservativo. No, en esta ocasión quería que Naruto atesorara su esencia en su cuerpo y la cargara con él de por vida y si eso implicaba, tomarlo como en esos momentos, no lo dudaría en hacerlo nuevamente.

Sintió que el alcohol que había bebido empezaba a desvanecerse de su cuerpo, llenado con mas claridad su cabeza. Miro a Naruto quien a pesar de fruncir el ceño y llorar, trataba en vano de acallar los gemidos que se escapaban de sus carnosos labios.

Besos con fogosidad estos, poniéndolos mas rojos de lo que ya estaban.

_Exquisito…_

A eso sabían los labios de Naruto, era una extraña combinación de sabor dulce y saliva que lo incitaban a probar más. Introdujo su lengua y palpo a sus alrededores asta encontrar la del rubio, quien renuente contesto el tosco gesto.

Naruto por otro lado, se sentía fatal, Sasuke estaba siendo muy brusco con él y no le importo sus sentimientos, para él solo era un polvo más. Sus ojos se aguaron nuevamente, y se juro, que eso que le hacia Sasuke solo lo probaría por esa ocasión, por lo que se concentro por ser mas apasionado, aun cuando su cuerpo doliera horrores.

Ambos, gimieron cuando Sasuke aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, Naruto corroboro moviendo sus caderas contrayendo su interior para hacer el momento mas prolongado. Se besaron nuevamente y Sasuke pasó una de sus manos al miembro de Naruto acariciándolo fuertemente tratando de que este también llegara al final.

Con un último gemido de placer, Sasuke se vino en el interior de Naruto manchando sus paredes internas con su semen. Naruto al sentir el líquido tibio de Sasuke en su interior también se vino con un glorioso gemido al momento que arqueaba su espalda sensualmente.

A Sasuke esa imagen le pareció de lo mas erótica. Miro con devoción el cuerpo de Naruto. Era lo más perfecto había visto jamás. Sus contorneadas piernas temblaban un poco y su pecho pequeño, fino subía y bajaba con rapidez. Sus ojos, velados por el placer se entrecerraban un poco y sus labios y mejillas brillaban por lo rojas que estaban.

Simplemente divino…

Despacio, Sasuke salio de el permitiendo que su semen y algo mas saliera del interior de Naruto. Se paralizo al ver el otro líquido emanar del interior de este.

Sangre…

Miro con sorpresa al rubio, quien, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se puso en pie como pudo importándole poco el dolor, tomo sus prendas y vistiéndose como pudo se acercó a la puerta para antes de salir voltearse hacia Sasuke, mirándolo con la mirada mas fría y vil que tenia.

**-espero, y estés conforme con lo que me quitaste, y espero y recuerdes bien lo que te voy a decir –**miro con absoluto odio al Uchiha **–espero y lo ayas disfrutado, por que ten por seguro, que será la ultima vez que me lo volverás a hacer, Uchiha Sasuke-** y sin mas salio de la habitación, dejando a un estupefacto Sasuke.

Bajó su mirada asta su miembro del cual con aun restos de la reciente actividad, mostraban unos tenues hilos de sangre.

**-no era mentira…el dobe era virgen…-**se sobo las sienes tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos **–entonces…¿Qué fue lo que vi?...-**

Su mente era un caos, no entendía nada, sufría por tal dilema que no se percato de una sombra que emanaba aparente furia, ni unos ojos escarlata brillar con tal intensidad que resaltaban ante tanta oscuridad.

Sasuke, solo fue consiente de que era un maldito entupido, que le había quitado al rubio un tesoro que se entrega con amor a la persona que se es amada. Su ceño se frunció y en su conciencia solo se repetía una y otra vez la misma pregunta…

_¿Qué hice dios…que fue lo que hice?..._

* * *

Tarde pero seguro, bueno como ven Sasuke es un completo bastardo y ya violo a nuestro querido rubio, ya se, tendrán dudas pero conforme va avanzando la historia se irán descubriendo cosas.

Otra cosa, publique el fic de proyecto DONCEL y la verdad solo tengo 4 rw por lo tanto lo suspenderé asta que termine este, (kukuku, se los advertí).

Como sea, espero que les aya gustado el capitulo, nos veremos otra vez.

_(*El ser __despiadado__ no es mas que otra naturaleza del hombre, como lo es también el __enamorarse__*)_


End file.
